Life's Little Lesson
by BellaandEdward4EVER2580
Summary: Bella Swan has everything going for her. She’s head cheerleader, best in her class, and the prettiest girl in school. What will happen when she meets Edward Cullen? OOC/AH/AU/BxE? Rated T for incase. Please read.
1. Bella

Life's Little Lesson

Summary: Bella Swan has everything going for her. She's head cheerleader, best in her class, and the prettiest girl in school. What will happen when she meets Edward Cullen? OOC/AH/AU/BxE???

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. : ( **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Bella

I walked down the small, noisy hallways of Forks High School gossiping with my friends. I hated gossiping but that's the only thing they'll listen too. My friends fit the cheerleader stereotype perfectly. Sometimes, I had to wonder if I really should be a cheerleader. I don't wear make-up, I hate gossiping, I'm very smart, and I'm not peppy and hyper non-stop 24/7. Plus, I'm clumsy. I'm constantly tripping or hurting myself somehow. Thankfully, it's never bad enough to keep me from cheering.

"Hello, Earth to Bella, is anyone there," the co-captain of our team, Rosalie, asked me laughing the whole time.

"What? Oh sorry Rose, I'm just out of it today, you know how I get sometimes," I replied giggling along with her, "What did you say before that?"

"We were just discussing the super sexy addition to Forks High's tiny population," little Alice said loudly, laughing at the end.

"Oh, and who's that," I asked genuinely interested. You know that if Alice and Rose both consider the same boy hot then he really is. They have completely different tastes and if a boy satisfies both of them well….

"Edward Cullen, of course," Tanya said, "He's in my English class, and he is so into me." I internally rolled my eyes. Tanya thinks that every boy in the school is in love with her and if that makes her happy then I won't burst her bubble.

"Hm, I haven't met him yet," I said.

"Well you will at lunch and trust me you'll know him right away," Jessica said sounding very impressed by him.

"OMG, has everyone but me seen this boy," I said fully slipping into cheerleader mode. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked at them. Yeah, I know, at that moment I fit right into the stereotype made especially for cheerleaders. It's called _acting_, something that many people lack skills in.

"Pretty much, yeah, you know, since you've been so _out of it_," Lauren said. I glared at her. I have never liked her, she hated me from the start and is about as fake as you can get. She's brave to talk to me like that when I'm in cheerleader mode.

"Oh really _Lauren_," I said icily, "well then, we'll see who's being smart later." Rose and Alice looked scared. They know what happened last time someone tried to get smart with me. I don't like gossiping but I know a lot of the stuff that goes on here and I have no problem using that information when I have too. I gave Lauren one more glare, then turned around and stalked off to trig. I sat down in a random desk right before the bell rang. I looked to see who I was sitting next to and groaned. Great, I have to sit next to Mike, the lovesick puppy, ugh. That would have annoyed me on a _good_ day, but today… he better not talk to me or I will end up making a _huge_ scene.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said flirtatiously. _Why me? Why today? Why? _

"What Mike," I asked exasperatedly.

"Did something happen? Are you upset," he asked. Yeah, he's definitely a lovesick puppy.

"No, Mike. Nothing happened," I said sarcastically. He gave up after that and went back to struggling with the problems on the board. I don't see how people have so much trouble with this stuff. It's really easy. I finished the problems on the board and started doodling in my notebook until the bell rang. I was disturbed to see that I had drawn a pair of eyes staring at me. I closed the notebook, put it into my book sack, and walked out of the door. I found Rose and Alice and we walked to the Cafeteria together for lunch. I grabbed something to drink and went sit.

"Aren't you hungry," I heard a voice like velvet ask behind me. I turned around to see the most gorgeous boy ever standing behind me. He had bronze hair, brilliant emerald eyes, and he was smiling a crooked smile. He was pretty tall, with muscles. Not the kind of muscles a body builder had, but they were still there. He looked at me curiously and I could see some emotion that I couldn't place behind his eyes. It disappeared before I could figure out what it was. After about a minute, I realized I was staring at him like an idiot.

"No," I stammered, "Have we met before?"

"I doubt it, I just moved here," He said smoothly.

"Oh, so you're the boy everyone's talking about," I said lightly.

"Probably so," he laughed.

"Why don't you sit with me today," I offered. Hey, the boy is hot and I have as good a chance as anyone at getting him.

"Sure," he said sitting down. Rose and Alice saw us and went sit with Jessica and the rest of the cheerleaders. Edward looked at my empty plate curiously again. I sighed and told him that I was just aggravated and that I had lost my appetite.

"Why were you mad," he asked. I hesitated and he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I didn't want to answer but he dazzled me with his eyes.

"Bella," he whispered, "you can tell me anything. Trust me." Those two words were the start of the biggest lesson I would ever learn.

* * *

Hey everybody, I know that I should be working on Carlisle's Decision but this idea came to me last night when I was half asleep and I just had to write it. I started it around 12:30 this morning and kept working on it until about 2 or 3. I personally love this story, mostly because I know what's going to happen (hehe :)). So do you like it? Hate it? Should chapters be longer? Shorter? Any mistakes review and tell me I love your feedback and I try to listen to what you say. Oh yea and this story says BxE??? in the summary because they might be together and they might not, that information is for me to know and you to find out....eventually. This story is going to be very OOC as you will soon find out and the chapters will get longer trust me. This one was just to get the ball rolling (that's an old saying lol) and they will get better so** DO NOT STOP AT THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!** My stories always suck until I get into them so this will get much better. Now, hit that little green button down there and REVIEW!!!!! Thanks :D


	2. The Beginning

**AN: Hey. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been kind of busy and I promise that I will try to update my stories more often. I really need to make a schedule or something so that I have something to encourage me to write. I don't have as much time as I was hoping to have. Instead of being bored all summer, I got a job as a counselor at a summer camp and I'm working more days than I thought. Last year, I was lucky if I got two days a week, now I'm working three days some weeks and two for all the other weeks. I'm going to Disney World tomorrow for a week though and I'll **_**try **_**to write when I get free time. Plus, it's a twelve hour drive so I can write as long as my laptop doesn't die and I might bring a notebook and write in there when my laptop dies. So, you might get more than one chapter when I come back!! Well, if any of you want to read something while I'm gone, you can check out my other story, Carlisle's Decision or Forbidden Love. I'll put a summary at the bottom of this chapter. I also have a little one-shot called The Six Truths of Life that you can read. It's a one-shot right now but I can make more chapters if I find other funny little emails and such. Or, you can make some suggestions. There are a lot of people out there and I'm sure yall have some great ideas. Just leave a review or PM me and I'll write something on it when I get the chance. That story got more favorites and reviews in a couple of hours than this story in a few days so I'm assuming it's good. Well, this has turned out to be a super long AN so I'll stop babbling (thanks Lily Swan I think your babbleritus is contagious lol. You should all check out her story Eternal Desire it's **_**amazing. **_**Plus, you'll get the whole babbleritus thing.) and let you all read the chapter. Sorry for the babbling. I didn't mean to…. really. X-) (dead smiley lol inside joke 8D) **

* * *

Life's Little Lesson

Chapter 2: The Beginning

BPOV

That day in the cafeteria led to Edward and I eating together every day. We became close friends and I was always myself around him. I could tell him anything I wanted to without him judging me and he would give me advice after. It was the same way with him to me. We confided in each other and trusted each other completely. I'm so happy that I found a friend in him. I didn't realize how much I was missing until he opened my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, is anyone in there," Edward asked while jokingly knocking on my head. I laughed with him for a minute.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you know how I zone out often," I said.

"Yeah, you do that a lot," he laughed. I playfully slapped him on the head and surprisingly he said ow. I laughed.

"You big baby," I said, "You know that didn't really hurt."

"Yeah it did," he said pouting. I could see the laughter in his eyes even though he was keeping a straight face.

"Aw, you want me to kiss it for you," I asked sarcastically.

"Yep, right here," he said pointing to the side of his head. I saw another flash of the emotion I saw the first time I met him. I laughed and stood up on my tiptoes so I could reach. I gave his head a small kiss then apologized.

"I guess it's okay," he said looking around slightly.

"Aw, come on, you _guess_," I asked.

"Yep," he said, "I'm not sure you're really sorry."

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I really am sorry," I asked pleadingly. We were still joking but this was getting fun.

"Hm, how about you go on a date with me tomorrow night," he asked slyly. My mouth dropped but I immediately shut it when hurt flashed across his face.

"It's okay," he said, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," I quickly started to explain, "I just wasn't expecting that. I didn't know you liked me and the truth is I like you too…. a lot. I just didn't want to make our friendship weird by telling you." A look of relief spread over his face as I spoke and he smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"So, does 7 sound good," he asked me.

"Seven is perfect," I responded.

*************

_What to wear, what to wear. _I searched through my closet frantically, unable to find anything acceptable for tonight. I needed to find something perfect for me and Edward's date and there was _nothing _in here. I sighed and grabbed my cell to call Rose and Alice. Hopefully, they could help. My phone rang about five times and just as I was about to give up Alice answered.

"Hey, Bella," she chirped perkily.

"Hey, Alice," I said quickly, "could you hold on just a second so I can three-way Rose."

"Sure," she responded. I dialed Rose's number and she picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Bells," she said.

"Hey, Rose," I said cheerfully, "can you give me a sec so I can join yours and Alice's phones."

"All right, go ahead." I quickly found the join button on my phone and checked to make sure they were both there.

"Okay, I have a little problem," I told them.

"What's wrong Bella," Alice asked anxiously.

"Edward and I are going on a date tonight but I don't have anything to wear. Could both of you come help me please?" I explained pleadingly.

"Wow Bells, you must be desperate to be setting yourself up for Bella Barbie," Rose said slyly.

"I don't know Rose, she always complains, I don't think we should help her this time," Alice said mischievously.

"Aw, come on guys please," I pleaded with them.

"I think you're right Ali, she doesn't deserve our help," Rose agreed.

"Please, please, please, pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and cherries and sprinkles on top," I begged.

"YOU FORGOT THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP," they yelled at me together.

"Fine, and chocolate syrup too," I conceded.

"Hmmm, well, I guess we could help her," Alice said slowly as if she was thinking it over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed laughing along with them.

"We'll be over in ten minutes," Rose said between giggles.

"Ok, bye. See you in a bit," I said and hung up the phone. _I am gonna regret this so much._ I sat down on my bed and watched T.V. for a bit until they arrived at my house. They walked in without knocking and dragged me straight to the bathroom. I noticed they had shopping bags and was immediately afraid for my life. I have no idea how they could've gone shopping in the small amount of time they had but somehow they did apparently.

"Ok, Bella. Rose is gonna work on your hair and makeup and I'll go decide what outfit you're going to wear," Alice said as she sat me down on the comfy chair that she placed in front of the mirror.

"Um, Ali, how did you have time to go shopping in the ten minutes it took for you to get here," I asked nervously.

"Oh, I've been having these for awhile. They were going to be your Christmas presents but I figured this was more important," Alice explained.

"Hey, you didn't buy those alone, I helped," Rose laughed.

"Oh yea, and Rose helped," Alice said.

"What are you, a parrot," Rose asked, "Ali want a cracker?" Alice opened her mouth and nodded. We all laughed at that but then they got back down to business. Alice left to go sort through the bags of clothes she bought and Rose attacked me with make-up, hairspray, and a curling iron. When she was finished I opened my eyes which had been clenched shut for the majority of the make-over. I was astonished at the results. She had applied my make-up to look natural but dramatized my eyes. She made them look much bigger, more exotic, and less plain. She had put my hair into an almost casual ponytail and curled the wisps of hair hanging around my face. It was beautiful and I couldn't believe that the person looking in the mirror was me.

"Ok, let's go. I'm sure Alice picked out an outfit by now," Rose said.

"I don't know about that, you know Alice," I said making Rose laugh. We walked down the hall to my room and opened the door expecting to see Alice, but no one was there.

"Ali," I called tentatively. We walked cautiously into my room and sighed when nothing popped out at us. Almost right after that I felt something latch onto my back and let out and ear-piercing shriek. Rose doubled over with laughter and Alice hopped off my back laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face Bells. I wish I would've gotten a picture of that," Rose said gasping for air, she was laughing so hard.

"Gotcha," was all Alice could manage to get out. She threw a bag at me and told me to go change. I walked into the bathroom and put on the outfit careful not to mess up my hair. It was amazing. She had given me some jeans that were definitely designer and super comfortable even though they were made to fit a little tight, and a shirt. The shirt was one of those long dress shirts that come to about mid-thigh with spaghetti straps. It was black with black and white plaid straps and hemline. It was really cute and perfect for our date. She also gave me some shoes which thankfully were ballerina flats instead of heels. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and loved the whole affect. The outfit and my makeover made me look almost as beautiful and hot as Rose and Alice. I glanced at the clock on my way back to my room and gasped in shock. It was 6:50! Edward was going to be here in about ten minutes! I ran back to my room and attacked Rosalie and Alice. I gave them each a hug and thanked them a million times for helping me, then started pushing them out of the house hurriedly explaining why as I went. They laughed and left the house together, when they got in the car I realized they took all the clothes with them. I guess they're still going to give them to me for Christmas. I chuckled to myself and sat down on the porch to wait for Edward. He pulled up at 7:00 sharp in his shiny, silver Volvo. He stepped out of his car and walked up the porch. It was raining heavily so he couldn't see me properly until he got under the safety of my porch. When he did see me his mouth dropped to his feet and I giggled self-consciously.

"Wow, Bella you look _amazing_," he stammered, trying unsuccessfully to close his mouth.

"Thank you," I said twirling around and showing off my outfit, "Alice and Rose came over and helped me."

"That must have been interesting," he said in an amused tone.

"What do you mean," I asked curiously.

"Well, I can tell they're the kind of people that become physic maniacs when it comes to fashion," he explained.

"They are," I said ominously which made us both double over in laughter.

"Well, let's go," he said still chuckling a bit.

"All right," I said and ran into the house to grab an umbrella.

"That'll probably come in handy," Edward said.

"Yup, that's why we have a million of them," I said laughing. We put up the umbrella and walked to his car. He opened the door for me then ran around to his side. He put the car in gear and we headed off. We talked the whole time and he commented on how beautiful I looked many times. After about an hour we drove into Port Angeles. We drove around until we arrived at the movie theatre.

"What do you want to see," I asked him curiously. I really wanted to see The Messengers but I didn't know if he wanted to.

"Hmmm, The Messengers seems like a good movie as long as it's not too scary for you," he teased.

"Ha, I'm not scared but you might be," I laughed. We were still laughing as we bought our tickets but we quieted down by the time we got to the snacks. He ordered a large popcorn for us to share and we each got a drink. He paid and we turned around to start walking to our theatre. I ran right into someone and started to apologize. I looked up into the eyes of my best friend since pre-school.

"Jake," I squealed excitedly.

"Hey, Bells, still as graceful as a swan I see," he said sarcastically while pulling me into a hug.

"You two know each other," Edward asked.

"Of course, Jake's been my best friend since pre-school," I explained grinning from ear to ear. Edward's eyes narrowed a tiny bit and I saw a familiar emotion in his eyes. I couldn't remember where I had seen that before, but it might have changed everything if I had.

"Edward, its okay, Jake and I are just friends," I said soothingly.

"Do _not _talk to me like I'm some little kid," Edward said menacingly. I gasped and looked at him like he was crazy. He shook his head a little bit then went back to his normal, smiling self.

"I'm sorry Bella, that just triggered bad memories," he said with a half-hearted smile.

"It's okay," I said softly, "why don't we go watch the movie. I'll talk to you later Jake." I grabbed his hand and led him to the theatre. Before we walked in I leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. He smiled down at me after and the remaining tension drained out of his body like I had pulled a plug. We watched the movie, holding hands the hold time. I nearly screamed more than once and probably almost broke Edward's hand from squeezing it so tight and some parts. When the movie ended we drove to my favorite Italian restaurant. When we were walking out we saw Jake again. He gave me a quick hug good bye then continued walking down the street. I saw the anger in Edward's eyes again and quickly squeezed his hand. He drove me back home and we sat in my drive way for half an hour just looking at each other. Finally, I looked around and realized Charlie wasn't home yet.

"Come on," I told him, "You can come in for a little while and help me cook dinner for Charlie."

"Okay," he said smiling gently at me. I flipped on the lights as I walked in and went to the kitchen. I pulled some leftover Chicken Alfredo out and set it down in the microwave. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and sighed contentedly. Edward kissed the top of my head gently and I spun around to face him. He took my face into his hands and gently kissed me. I pulled away and whispered three words to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered softly. He kissed me again but this time it was deeper, I ran my hands through his soft hair and he backed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue ran over my lip and I almost allowed him access, but pulled away right before. He looked deep into my eyes and all I could see was genuine love and affection for me. I pulled my legs down and pulled Charlie's dinner out just as I heard his car door close.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok, so there it is chapter two. I'm really sorry for the late update, but it's long which makes up for it.... right? I actually wrote this in three sittings instead of one like I usually do, and I do have a good reason…. kinda. Ok, here it goes. I started writing this chapter but then my cousin came to my house to sleep over. She has the same laptop as me and was using my charger for a while but then I guess she forgot it was mine and took it with her. Now, she lives about an hour away from me so she hasn't got a chance to bring it back yet. My sister refused to let me borrow hers until about a week ago so my laptop was dead for a while. Also, I got an IPod Touch and have been using that as my "computer" instead of my actual laptop so I didn't write because of that either. When I finally started with this chapter again I got pretty far then couldn't decide where I wanted them to go for their date. Then, I was busy packing for Disney World so I didn't get another chance to write. I finally sat down and finished this chapter today and I'm actually lucky I got the chance to. Ok, funny story, I chose for them to see the Messengers because the other day me, my sister's friend, and my sister all watched it together. We were all freaking out and screaming for most of it but it was fun lol. Anyway, when we finished Ali's piggybank which hasn't worked for years started playing the song that the little tractor on the Messengers played. Plus, it's only supposed to play music when you put money in it and none of us did. We were really freaked out at the time but now I just laugh about it especially because Ali and her friend grabbed clothes hangers out of my closet to fight off whatever it was. So, I'm done babbling about that and now I am happy to say that I will try to update my stories every two weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to stick to that but I will try I promise. Anyway, I'm going to put up pictures of Bella's outfit on my profile eventually, I just don't know when. So there you go and once again another chapter that wrote itself. I did

_**not **_**plan on Jake being in this story and if he was he was going to be evil not Bella's friend. I **_**hate **_**Jacob. I know everyone has different opinions but personally I think he's trying to steal Bella and I think that's wrong. I should be back pretty soon with another chapter or two if I find time to write while I'm at Disney World!!! So, I'll leave now and thanks to anyone who took the time to read this and extra thanks to anyone who reviews. :)**

**Oh, wait!! I almost forgot the summaries so here they are (they're different that what I posted though)**

**Carlisle's Decision: This is the story of how Edward is changed but then they run to Denali where they meet Tanya, Irina, Kate, and *gasp* Bella! What happens when Bella disappears though??? Read and Review please :)**

**Forbidden Love: Bella and Edward meet at a football game but, there's a small problem: Edward is dating Tanya Denali. Will Bella and Edward remain just friends or will that change? Will they fall in love and get in a relationship or will they stop talking altogether? Read and Review please :) **


	3. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**AN: I am very sorry that I have not updated in months. I have so much going on in my life right now that I just don't have the time to write anymore. I am going to put a poll up on my profile and let all of you choose which story you want me to continue first. I'm going to take this one at a time because I can't deal with all three at once. I am very sorry about this. Please vote on which story you want me to continue first. Once I have ten votes I will write another note to replace this one for the stories that are not chosen, and a new chapter for the story that wins. I will complete all three stories eventually but right now I want to get at least one of them finished. **

**Thanks Breigh**


End file.
